Mortal, The Immortal Phoenix
by pnacs
Summary: The world began with 1, a nameless immortal who has always lived however that 1 divided into 3 millennia ago, this story follows the journey of 1 of the 3, Mortal, an immortal who survives by creating a new mortal body every time he is killed, he has recently made a new body, he calls himself Percy Jackson. (its unique please enjoy and give feed back- bad and good)
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon POV

Hestia and I were in her temple discussing some important business, "The titans will rise soon sister, and we both know Gaea will follow suite" I said to Hestia, "will the primordials help us?" she asked, "we have no means of contacting them and even if we did some of them may support Gaea" I said grudgingly "Of course" she said "we do not want this war to escalate to such extreme bloodshed".

"And so we must fight them alone" I said, Hestia walked closer to me keeping her eyes on me carefully "We have defeated Gaea and her spawn before, what truly worries you brother?" she asked.

I turned quickly "Nothing of importance" I lied, "it's just… I have been having these troubling dreams", "Gods do not dream" Hestia said worriedly "and that is why they trouble me" I muttered, "what happens in these, dreams" Hestia asked curiously, "it isn't that clear" I said trying to explain "it's not events or actions I see, I just, feel fragments of emotions, fear, destruction, hate and then… it doesn't matter" I said trying to shake Hestia's interest.

"Go on what is it" Hestia said eagerly, "what else do you dream of", I paced awkwardly "it doesn't even make sense" I said "let alone matter", Hestia stepped forth blocking me from leaving "You were once the god of prophecy Poseidon, and I doubt you gave all your power to Apollo, it is quite likely this is important so please brother tell me what do you dream of?" she said.

I turned away and mumbled my answer, "What?" she asked straining to hear, "I said I dream of 3".


	2. Chapter 2

Hestia POV

Suddenly my hands burst into flame and travelled up my arm and down my torso spreading all over until I was entirely engulfed in fire, 'what is happening' I thought as I had no control over my body, I strained every other power I had trying to regain control of my fire but it was useless.

Poseidon had also lost control, it too had originated from his hands but of course it was water instead, as the water engulfed him the way my fire had engulfed me the ground shook and the skies crackled with lightning and hurricanes formed, it seemed that Poseidon was also trying to fight whatever was doing this to us.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I changed into Vesta and Poseidon changed into Neptune and then it stopped, all that remained was a spark on the palm of my hand and a drop of water on Poseidon's, "is it over?" he asked panting, but before I could reply the spark hovered up as did the drop and they shot towards one another before they met it the middle of Hestia's temple and exploded.

Poseidon POV

I was propelled back by the force of the explosion, the back of my head crashed against Hestia's golden throne creating a massive dent and I then fell to the floor dazed and confused, wind, water and lightning had exploded from the centre of the blast however once the water had only just settled around me it then returned back to the origin of the explosion it the blink of an eye as if it hadn't happened at all, the lightning and wind swirled into existence around me and then followed suite.

"Are you OK?" Hestia asked, "Yeah but your throne isn't" I responded


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia POV during explosion

The second the spark and water drop made contact an explosion of fire almost knocked me off balance but I kept my footing and used my arms to cover my face, once the smoke and fire cleared I could see that a golden 3 was hovering where the explosion had come from, the 3 then shifted and reformed to make an infinity instead (∞), first the infinity pulsed golden and silver, then a purplish clack and then a beautiful colour that took me by surprise, the third colour was a blend of gold and sea green.

Once the infinity was this golden sea green colour all the sparks, smoke and remaining fire zipped back to the infinity to make a single ball of fire that started to push against an equal amount of water on Poseidon's side "Are you OK?" I asked, "Yeah but your throne isn't" he responded making his way towards me.

"What was that?" he asked, "and what's happening there?" he gestured to the wrestling contest the two balls were having, "I don't know why but I think your water and my fire were trying to combine" I said carefully, "how could they do it on their own surely someone must have made it happen" he said.

"Perhaps" I said "but how could they turn two of the oldest Olympians powers against them, and why would they try to mix fire and water, it's not as if it's possible…" Poseidon trailed off as the two balls, one of fire, and one of water slipped into one another gracefully and the two balls had become one and the same ball.

The ball fell to the floor as if it now weighed ten times as much and it expanded to become bigger, although I was worried what would happen next I was fascinated to see an actual combination of two elements that were incompatible, it was beautiful, it looked like fire but it was a golden sea-green.

Poseidon POV

I was wondering what would happen next, a water fire combination, what was the purpose? What would happen next? And then the wonder and curiosity died as the ball just collapsed into a golden sea-green puddle that did nothing.

"Fire and water don't mix" I murmured and turned to Hestia sadly, she met my eyes and shook her head "no that can't be it, just wait" she said frantically "they'll be another explosion or fire and water combination or a…" "Hestia, its over" I admit I was disappointed myself; I really thought something important would happen, but the combination had failed.

Hestia POV

Poseidon turned to leave and I was following him when we saw the puddle, or more importantly the figure coming out of it, he had golden sea green eyes and jet black hair that was untamed, he wore only shorts so we saw how toned and muscular he was, "Hestia, Poseidon, nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson, your son".

**hi guys sorry to end on a cliff-hanger but I sort of make my stories up as I go along, don't get me wrong I love writing stories, I just struggle to write them as best as I can so I always end up changing them or not continuing them and I generally work really slowly (sorry again) but I do I hope I write to a good quality, this story just came to me this morning, all my stories are quite similar because they all revolve around this kind of 'perfect' mythology I've made up in my head, that's where Mortal, Demon and Deity come from as well as the brother( I often change his name) who betrays the combination of Demon, Deity and Mortal (also nameless) by taking his lover Selene (not goddess) etc. however that's off topic, anyways my point is that I hope you're not disappointed with the way I do things. Also I don't know whether any of you know but if you bothered to read my story and read this black bold writing that everyone always ignores then you can read me writing now (stay with me) that I have a lot of other stories that I've stopped writing and am not sure whether I'm going to continue, I would just like to tell you that these are not stories exclusive to me if anyone out there thinks they can rewrite any of this then go ahead you have my blessing, and finally I'm just a bit disappointed that no one has reviewed my story Super Dystopia, I know it may frustrate people that I have a story on Percy Jackson fanfiction that has nothing to do with Percy Jackson but I do honestly think its a good story I wrote it last year (year 9) for a school homework and my teacher loved it, if you are a true fan I would definitely recommend it for you, though I suppose I might change the names to make Percy the main character if no one likes it.**

**Peace out umbres **


End file.
